


Matchmaker Millicent

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [113]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux 12 if you feel like it :) (12. “If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me!”)





	Matchmaker Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: modern au, home break in, Millicent is not harmed

Hux slammed the door, breathing hard after having told off another neighbour who was expressing far too much interest in his cat. It was somewhat unfortunate that Millicent had the colouring she did, falsely marking her as an exotic breed, when in reality she was just a common street car, though with such a long list of ailments and special needs that Hux feared for her safety if anyone got their hands on her thinking to make a quick buck. Hux had fallen in love with the bedraggled form the moment he laid eyes on her at the shelter, and resolved to love and protect her all of her days, even if that meant putting the wall of muscle that had moved in next door in his place. 

Hux took another breath, then knelt down until he could see Millie’s wide green eyes peering out at him from under the coffee table. Hux scolded himself for raising his voice in her hearing. 

“It’s ok Millie,” he said, offering her his fingers, “he’s not going to get anywhere near you.”

Millicent regarded his fingers, then sneezed and retreated further under the table. 

“Ok then,” Hux said, “you’ll come out when you’re ready.”

Hux crossed to the kitchen counter, and scattered a few treats beside Millie’s food bowl. Maybe they’d entice her to come out a little sooner. Or more likely, she’s stay there until after Hux had gone to bed, then come and groom his hair by way of thanks. Both were good. 

* ** *** ** *  
Afterwards, Hux couldn’t have said what caused the unease as he walked home. He tried to tell himself that it was just because Millicent had woken him up not once, but twice with her rough little tongue diligently adjusting his hair to feline beauty standards. It was just tiredness he told himself, it being impossible to sleep while being sandpapered, however lovingly, by a cat. But something still felt wrong. 

He collected his mail and opened the door, but Millicent didn’t come to meet him, singing her greeting. In fact, the whole house felt colder than it should have. Panic rising, Hux dropped his bag and rushed to the kitchen; the back door was open. Millicent was gone.  
Hux’s mind was a churning mess; he wanted to search the house, as if Millicent might be hiding under a pillow. He wanted to pull up her best picture from his phone and start printing flyers, already knowing he would give every cent he had in reward for her safe return. He wanted to give into the panic and fall apart, but he couldn’t do that, not when he was the only one Millie had to rely on. Millie was counting on him. 

Hux took a steadying breath, raising his head- and frowned as he saw his neighbour waving at him over the back wall. Hux pulled the back door open, just enough to address the man and send him on his way so Hux could return to more important things;

“Yes?”

“Your cat’s at my place,” he said, “come on over and I’ll-”

“What?” Hux cried, not caring at how desperate he sounded in that moment. 

“She’s here,” the man said with an understanding smile. “She’s safe. Come over.”

Hux was through his house and at his neighbour’s front door before it had opened, and was swiftly ushered to a chair in the kitchen where Millicent was curled up on a fleece blanket. She opened one eye to look at him, chirping happily before setting her head back down and resuming her nap. Hux gently stroked her head, overwhelmed with relief. When Millicent murred a complaint that Hux was disturbing her sleep, he withdrew, a mug of tea pressed into his hands as he stood. 

“How..” Hux started, “did she.. Did you?”

“Drink,” his neighbour ordered, “you need that right now.”

Hux sipped; the tea was far sweeter than he would usually make for himself, but he sank gratefully into one of the empty kitchen chairs as it warmed him. 

“M’name’s Kylo,” his neighbour introduced himself. “I work from home, so I heard the noise when someone tried to break in. Scared them off when I shouted at them, but I called the cops and gave them a statement.”

Kylo paused to push an envelope towards him. 

“That’s the details of who to talk to and all, if you need to follow up or make a claim or whatever.”

Hux nodded vaguely as he finished the last of his tea. 

“And Millie?” he asked. 

“Millie,” Kylo repeated, wrinkling his nose as he considered the name. “Well, the door wouldn’t close, to I thought she’d be safer in here. Warmer too.”

Hux looked over at Millie, where she had quietly changed positions while no-one was watching, but was still napping contentedly in the sunlight streaming in from the patio door. 

“She’s welcome to stay here until you get repairs done,” Kylo offered. “You too if it helps.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Hux told him. “She means the world to me. If anything had happened-”

“Hey, no,” Kylo said, reaching over to lay a warm hand over Hux’s. “Don’t think like that. She’s safe, it’s ok.”

Hux nodded, enjoying the feel of Kylo’s thumb stroking over his knuckles. He coughed, eyes growing wide, as he remembered their last conversation. 

“And to think what I said to you before…” he muttered, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. 

“You didn't mean it?” Kylo asked, the playful tone in his voice pulling Hux’s gaze up to meet his. “That’s a shame, I was going to ask what you had in mind.”


End file.
